The Sleeping Magic
by Fairytalefern
Summary: When a lonely and neglected Alfred Jones hears rumor of a family secret that might just uncover the reason his family hates him. Enter Gilbert Beilschmidt, an equally lonely albino who's looking for something to occupy his time. What happens when these two cross paths and neither of them know what's going to happen next?
1. Midnight Graverobbing

**AN: Hey this is my first story with the help of (Haruka1263), that's all for now I hope you enjoy and comment and review**

They say everyone who looks into their family history will find a secret sooner or later. Alfred regretted his decision to go back to this cemetery as soon as he drove through the gates, but he couldn't stop now. No, he had to do this, he needed to do this. Alfred adjusted uncomfortably in the old leather seat of his old '94 pickup as he pulled to at the area that the map told him to go. He reached to his side and grabbed the rusted shovel that he was told to bring and jumped out of the truck.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he looked around, it was around one in the morning and it was pretty warm out for a late September night. Alfred shifted the pack on his back and glanced at the map again. 'David Jones' he thought to himself, that was the grave he was looking for, or so the letter had told him. Walking down the rows and carefully examining each of the older gravestones.

"This is going to take forever," Alfred sighed, he checked the map again and nodded he was close just a bit more searching and he'd find it. All of the answers, everything he wanted to know, no more family secrets, they wouldn't be able to hide it from him anymore, finally, he'd be accepted. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a shadow of movement in the corner of his eye and shook his head, no one else was here he was just freaking himself out. Alfred nodded to himself and looked again seeing what he had come here for. he read the grave to himself;"David Jones 1852-1911" This was it. Alfred adjusted the shovel and started digging occasionally glancing around to make sure no one else was there. He continued digging for almost an hour when suddenly, he hit something hard. Alfred smirked and hopped out of the hole he had dug, hoisting the oddly light coffin up with him.

"Hey, kid, you do realize digging up a grave is illegal right?" Alfred jumped hearing an unfamiliar voice at his shoulder. He turned slowly to see a man leaning casually against one of the larger gravestones, watching Alfred with mild interest. The man was dressed in all black which created a stark contrast with his unusually pale skin and white hair.

"W-Who are you?" the teen stuttered gripping the handle of his shovel trying to sound braver than he felt, which was pointless considering he stuttered like a little kid afraid of the dark.

"I don't think my name is really of any importance, so why are ya digging it up?" the man said straightening up and starting towards Alfred."Are ya looking for treasure? I'd have picked one of the older graves, that look fancier. Those to me always seemed like they'd have the most hidden goodies."

Alfred backed away tripping over the coffin. "I-I uh n-no I'm not looking f-for treasure." He stuttered scrambling back trying to get back on his feet. The man looked amused but stopped his advance.

"Kid relax I'm not gonna hurt ya, if I had wanted to I would have done it while you were digging. It would have been easy." The man stated crossing his arms, a strand of his white hair falling into his startling bright red eyes. He brushed away slightly annoyed as he studied Alfred who had finally managed to clamber to his feet.

"Uh, o-okay?" Alfred said balling his hands into fists to keep them from shaking, he didn't want the guy to know how terrified he really was.'No point Alfred you already fell and made a fool of yourself,' the ever present nagging voice in the back of his head told him, much to his annoyance.

"Well, it's not like you were keeping a lookout." The man said with a short laugh, "Anyway, kid, come on just spill. What's in that thing?" he continued, as he gestured to the coffin.

"I-it's nothing," Alfred stated not trusting his voice to say more, as he knelt down to the coffin. He had come this far and wasn't going to let this opportunity slip out of his hands just because some punk was wandering around the cemetery at night trying to be cool.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, ya know? Not many people just dig up graves for fun" The man said smirking as he stepped closer saying, "C'mon, kid, tell me."

Alfred adjusted preparing to defend himself when suddenly the sound of police sirens cut through the air. "Fuck," Alfred muttered and stayed low to avoid being caught. When the man grabbed part of the coffin and put it on his shoulder as he said "Come on we gotta get out of here," and left in the direction of where the truck was parked.

Alfred nodded out of panic and followed the man back to his own truck and tilted his head as he saw the coffin secured in the bed of his truck and the man in the passenger seat. He got in on the driver side and bit his lip, "Wh-what now?" Alfred asked sighing as he realized he now had to rely on the strange man.

"Drive. Go to the woods at the edge of town. Just go." The pale man said as he looked out the window to see if he could tell where the sirens were coming from. Alfred nodded and started the truck driving off in the direction he was told. The coffin would have to wait. Alfred felt an odd mixture of fear and excitement as he sped, or rather cautiously made his way to the woods to avoid arousing suspicion.

"Take a left here, kid," the man said speaking up, breaking the overwhelming silence that had taken over the cab of the truck. Alfred nodded and did as he was told letting out a sigh of relief as he realized that no one had followed them. "Just keep driving my house is up here," the man said leaning back closing his eyes. "Oh, by the way, my name is Gilbert," he added opening and eye to look at Alfred.

"Nice to meet you, Gilbert, I'm Alfred," Alfred replied continuing his driving looking around for the house.

"Well, Alfie, it seems we're now partners in crime, how's that make you feel?" Gilbert asked a small smile on his lips as he adjusted and sat up looking out the window.

"To be frank, concerned," Alfred replied curtly, he wasn't going to sugar coat it, this was serious business, and he was worried about his own safety. Gilbert chuckled;

"Well if you weren't I would be, most people don't trust strangers right away, you'd be the weird one if you did" the older man replied. "Look there's my house, looks like no one's home," Gilbert pointed to a decent sized cabin nestled in the trees."Just pull around back, we can put the coffin in my shed."

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Alfred asked, none the less pulling around to the back as he was told and shutting off the truck.

"You're the one who dug it up kiddo," Gilbert said hopping out of the truck and going over to a large shed pulling out a key from his pocket and unlocking it.

Pulling the door open, he looked around then came back over to the truck leaning through the window he said, "All is good to go, you should probably stay here for the night, kid."

"Okay and oh o-okay I guess. " Alfred replied jumping out of his truck carefully removing the coffin from the bed of the truck and placing it in the almost empty shed. As he sat down the coffin, he stared at the polished, beat up the wooden lid and an overwhelming urge to open it and reveal the mystery behind it overtook him.

"Hey come in through the back door when you're done with that," Gilbert said from outside of the shed.

Alfred shook his head 'It was going to wait' he sighed knowing not to argue with the voices in his head. He got up and stretched, the full weight of what had happened finally hitting him all at once as his adrenaline faded. Yawning, Alfred made his way out to the truck and grabbed the keys locking it up and waiting for Gilbert then heading inside.

Inside, it seemed to be a finished basement. With two dark purple couches in the corner, a coffee table in front of them and a tv mounted on the wall. Across from the couch was a small bar with an old off white microwave on it, it seemed to be turning yellow around the edges from age, diagonal from this was a large bed with mismatched blankets on it, next to it a mini-fridge being used as a nightstand and a flag hanging down from the ceiling at the head of the bed. Alfred tilted his head, the flag seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. Gilbert had already wandered over to the fridge and pulled out a beer and smiled pointing to the flag saying, "It's the Prussian flag."

Alfred nodded, he knew he had recognized the flag. "I remember doing a paper about Frederick the Great," he said smiling, seeing the older man's eyes light up.

"See I knew you weren't a bad kid, you can't be if you actually know about the awesome Prussia," Gilbert said excitedly as he took a sip of his beer sitting down on one of the couches propping his feet up on the coffee table. Alfred stood awkwardly looking around and spotting a bird cage, he slowly approached it. The bird inside was small and yellow, it had its head tucked under its wing and seemed to be sleeping."That's Gilbird, he needed a name as awesome as my own" Gilbert said from over Alfred's shoulder, causing the teen to jump back accidentally stepping on the others toe.

"W-woah, s-sorry, are you okay?" Alfred asked sheepishly feeling his face heat up slightly, he just couldn't catch a break tonight, could he?

"Don't worry about it kid it happens, it's my fault for startlin' ya" Gilbert replied smiling though his eyes were tightened slightly in pain. Alfred nodded looking down knowing his face was still tinted red.

"I-I'm still sorry, I'm wearing work boots, it can't of felt to good." Alfred said looking back up and suddenly realizing that Gilbert was shorter than him. Alfred smiled, he liked knowing that he, at least, had a height advantage if it came down to a brawl.

Gilbert laughed shaking his head, "no it didn't feel too good but hey what can ya do?" he asked going back over to his beer and sitting down. "So kid how old are ya? Don't tell me you're a minor, or I'm in some trouble."

"I'm nineteen, what about you?" Alfred replied tilting his head studying the man before him, who had propped his feet back on the coffee table.

"Well, that's good and twenty-one," Gilbert said sipping his beer. Then adjusting slightly, turning on the tv saying, "So, you gonna tell me what you were doing in the cemetery, yet?"

"Nah, not yet," Alfred replied with a slight laugh and sitting on the opposite side of the worn couch. Then looking up at the tv, to see a local news channel reporting a grave robbery on, and gasped softly, "Gilbert! They are talking about us. What if they find us?"

Gilbert waved his free hand dismissively as he yawned, "Don't worry so much, kid. We will be fine nobody saw us and unless you told everyone 'Hey I'm going grave digging tonight' I think we are good."

"Yeah okay." Alfred replied again quietly, Gilbert had to be right he doesn't seemed worried at all. He nodded to himself smiling slightly and reassured they were in no current danger, he adjusted and curled up on the couch to see what the else the reporter had to say. As he listened to the report, he slowly lost consciousness and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Down Time With The Prussian

**Hey, Everyone here's chapter two, there's not much to say so please enjoy and review :)**

The glaring sun shone through the partially open blinds 'and somehow' Alfred thought 'right into my eyes'. He sat up groaning softly, "Fuck I can't believe I passed out on the couch." He mumbled looking around taking in his surroundings, and processing everything that had happened in the past 12 hours.

"Good morning, snoring beauty, or should I say afternoon, it's almost one dude. Anyway, you want some brunch? lunch? My brother made it before he went to work." Gilbert said smiling as he came into view from down the stairs, holding two plates.

"Oh shut up, digging up the coffin was a lot of work, and yeah food would be nice." Alfred murmured squinting at Gilbert before realizing that his glasses had been taken off and placed next to him on the mini-fridge. Wait a second, why was he next to the mini-fridge? Alfred quickly put on his glasses and reevaluated his surroundings. He was on the bed, how did he get here?

"Oh kid you should see your face right now," Gilbert laughed setting the plates down on the coffee table "I put you there relax I figured you'd probably be more comfortable on the bed, and don't worry I slept on the couch I normally sleep there anyways." Alfred closed his mouth which he had opened to make a comment about sexual harassment and looked down embarrassed, he should have known better.

"Oh, um, thank you, you didn't have to you know, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Alfred said standing up and stretching his bones popping loudly. Gilbert shook his head

"You're the guest it would have been rude to make you sleep on the couch, these things aren't exactly the most comfortable after all," he said sitting on the couch propping his feet up and starting to eat turning on the TV. Alfred made his way over slowly and sat down on the other couch picking up the plate and yawning, he was still a little tired. Alfred started eating, his eyes glazing over as he let his mind wander, only to snap out of it when he missed his mouth with his fork, earning a small laugh from Gilbert who was watching him from the other couch.

"So kid what's got you drooling like one of Luddy's dogs when he sees a bone?" Gilbert asked turning his focus from Alfred to whatever happened to be on the TV.

"What? Oh uh, n-nothing." Alfred stuttered slightly, then adjusting and finishing the food he was given and watching the TV.

"Alright, I'll let it go this time." Gilbert said with a laugh and refocused. "So, Alfred I'd call your family and shit to let them know you're okay. I mean we should probably lay low until this passes." He continued glancing at Alfred. Alfred chewed on his lip pondering then nodded and got up.

"I'll be right back I'll call them now. " He said as he grabbed his phone and stepped outside. He walked over and sat down on one of the plastic lawn chairs and looked at his phone when that nagging voice in his head spoke up, 'you don't have to call them you know after what they did to you. ' the voice said recalling all of the times he had been pushed aside by his family, 'but they were always there when he truly needed them and they were his family' he reasoned then sighed as he shoved his phone back into his pocket muttering, "if they are that concerned they will call me." He nodded to himself and walked over to his truck making sure everything was in place. Then went back to the door and knocked softly before going in and waving at Gilbert who seemed like he hadn't moved at all other than the fact that his plate was empty and he had a can of some sort of juice in his hand.

"Hey, kid, how did it go?" Gilbert said not bothering to look away from the TV, "I hope they don't mind you staying with a stranger." he finished with a small chuckle.

"It went okay and I just told them I was with a friend," Alfred replied smiling slightly, knowing he was better at lying than most people. 'It wasn't like Gilbert needed to know if he had actually called or not' the voice reasoned for the second time today.

"Alright cool, so what do you want to do today?" Gilbert asked because he's a motherfucking boss.

"Oh um, I don't know, what is there to do around here?"Alfred replied going over and sitting on the couch. Gilbert leaned back and pulled his shoes off, which Alfred hadn't noticed where even on. ' _What was he doing?'_ the nagging voice asked Alfred, causing the man to shift uneasily in his seat.' _What if he got to the coffin before you?'_ the voice continued, in a slightly panicked tone.

"Nothing really I mean we can watch movies if you want, and kid relax my shoes were on because I had to help Luddy chase down one of the dogs, he got loose." Gilbert said seeing Alfred's apprehensive glance at his shoes."See? Nothing to worry about." He snapped to the nagging voice in his head, who decided to be silent instead of argue.

"S-sorry and uh movies sounds great," Alfred stuttered adjust and resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Alright, so what kind of movie are you in the mood for? Comedy, horror, romance? I personally feel like watching a comedy." Gilbert said standing up stretching tossing his can into the small bin next to the garbage can. "Remember kid, recycling is important," he added with a small laugh.

"Yeah I could use a funny movie right about now, how about one of the Ice Age movies?" Alfred inquired tilting his head, he'd always liked those movies, they made him happy and he'd been kind of depressed lately.

"Awesome the third one is my favorite, Bucky is great," Gilbert replied smiling as he got up and went over to a small cabinet under the TV. "Hey Kid you should go put some popcorn in the microwave and grab some drinks," Gilbert continued as he put the movie in.

Alfred nodded and got up going over to the bar where the microwave was located and found a bag of popcorn under the bar, "Hey Gilbert, you sure this thing can handle being used?" Alfred said with a laugh as he put the popcorn in and started the timer. Then turned around to see Gilbert.

"Well, I sure hope so Luddy won't buy me a new one." Gilbert replied laughing as well. "I got the drinks what do ya want?" He said as he went over to the fridge. Leaning down peering inside.

Before Alfred could answer, he turned to check the microwave and let out a less than manly squeak preceded by, "Fuck fuck fuck Gilbert!" Alfred yelled as he backed away from the microwave that had caught on fire and holding their now burnt popcorn hostage. "What do I do?" He continued looking at Gilbert with a horrified expression.

Gilbert had started laughing and grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the bar and doused the flames. "Don't worry about it, I set things on fire more often than not, but ya owe me a new microwave."

Alfred nodded still recovering from what had happened and laughed softly as he watched Gilbert take the old microwave outside and the little voice in his head commented, 'well he did need a new one."

' _Oh quiet, you'_ Alfred thought back as Gilbert came back down the stairs, the

pale skin of his hand tinted black from the charred microwave. 'Such delicate skin, I'm amazed he isn't kept in a bubble' the voice commented as Alfred fully took in the features of the man who was now his partner in crime. As noted before, Gilbert was extremely pale, with red eyes that seemed to pierce into one's soul. The Albinos slightly full lips when he wasn't smiling, of course, seemed to be a small pout his lower lip sticking out farther than the top. At the same time, Gilbert's features had a distinct masculine quality, maybe it was the sharp jawline or the proud straight nose that somehow managed to be directly in the center of his face. 'Seriously what the hell do symmetrical faces get you off?' the voice inquired, sounding amused ' _oh shut it'_ Alfred replied for the second time today as he looked away from Gilbert to the bird in the corner who had woken up and was chirping softly.

"What is it Gilbird, ya hungry?" Gilbert asked the small yellow bird as he sauntered over opening the cage allowing the bird to fly out, where it decidedly perched itself on Alfred's shoulder.

"Hello, Gilbird, how are you?" Alfred asked the small yellow bird lightly running his finger along it's petite back.

"Wow he must like you, normally I'm the only one he let's touch him," the pale man across the room stated glancing over as he filled the small food bowl in the cage. Alfred smiled animals had alway liked him.

"Aww, I like you too Gilbird." Alfred said as the small bird nipped at his finger lightly before flying over to his food and starting to eat, occasionally letting out chirps of contentment.

"It's good that he likes you, cuz if he didn't, I wouldn't," Gilbert said with a small smile on his face, "He's a good judge of character. Well, all animals are."

"That is true," Alfred replied absentmindedly as he walked over and ran his finger along the small birds feathers as it ate. Gilbird glanced up at Alfred then back to eating without much of a second thought. "So, uh, the movie? Do you wanna watch it or should we do something else?" Alfred continued, looking around the room. The thought of wanting to know what was in the coffin popped into his head, 'something else? like, go see what's out there. That's really what you want to do is it not?' The voice said quietly. ' _Of course, I want to know what's in there but that doesn't mean I can just run out there and open it.'_ Alfred replied to himself trying to use logic, he knew if a car happened to pass and see him in there with the coffin he'd get reported. He had to be careful.

Shrugging, Gilbert plopped down onto the sofa and looked up at the TV as he said, "Well, I say we watch the movie then tonight we can go look at that thing. My brother works third shift so we will be good. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay that sounds good." Alfred stuttered slightly as he looked at Gilbert. It was like the man had read his mind. 'Maybe he did.' The voice said, 'maybe he knows how crazy you are.' ' _But I'm not crazy and he couldn't have.'_ He thought back to the voice. Then sighed and nodded, ' _I guess I am crazy'_ he thought to himself and laughed softly.

"What's so funny kiddo?" Gilbert said tilting his head as he looked up at Alfred, who proceeded to laugh again and shake his head.

"It's nothing, let's watch the movie," Alfred replied as he sat down, and that's how the two spent the rest of their day.


	3. Empty Hopes

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I was supposed to post this yesterday, kinda had a busy day though but here it is, chapter three. Please don't forget to favorite and review.**

It was dark now the full moon hung suspended just above the trees as Alfred emerged from the basement making his way to the shed. He was followed by Gilbert, who had kindly offered to stay behind, but the voice had spoken up 'Let him come along, I'm sure you'll need his help later on,' it had said so naturally Alfred listened. It was oddly chilly compared to the warmth that had been in the air the night before, it was ominously quiet except for the occasional crunch of a leaf or hoot of a lone owl.

"Kid watch where you're walking," came Gilbert's voice from beside him as he grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him over to keep the teen from walking into a tree.

"Sorry, Gil, didn't see it there," Alfred said rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic grin, "look at that he's already saving your dumb, obsessed with symmetry, ass," the voice said, sound like it was trying to stop itself from bursting into laughter. " _Shut the hell up, don't you have anything better to do?"_ Alfred asked the voice as they reached the shed "Nah not really, so I shall keep doing it." replied the voice in a casual tone. Alfred sighed shaking his head, his life really was a living hell wasn't it? "Oh kid you have no idea," said the voice, Alfred could almost see it shaking its head.

"Oi, kid what's eatin' ya? You look like you're gonna throw up, dear god please don't I can't handle that nastiness." Gilbert said somehow managing to look even paler at the thought of seeing someone barf up their dinner.

"I-I'm okay don't worry, just a little nervous that's all," Alfred said adding a small nervous laugh for good measure as he took the key Gil had given him out of his pocket and inserting it into the lock turning it, listening for the click that indicated it had done its job.

Click. With that Alfred slowly pushed the door open and peered inside as if someone was going to be in there. Taking a deep breath and looking back reassuring himself Gilbert was still there, he stepped inside and looked down at the small wooden coffin and prepared himself for what he was about to find in there. Kneeling down, Alfred ran his hand along the nails that ran along the top of the coffin, he looked up to Gilbert who nodded and turned around grabbing a hammer off of the small tool table and handing it to Alfred. Adjusting, Alfred started prying each nail from its place in the lid.

About thirty minutes later, all the nails were out and placed on the tool table. Alfred wiggled the claw of the hammer between the lid and bottom and pushed it and with some creaking and protest it was finally open. Here is was, this is what he'd been looking for this whole time. Tossing the lid to the side Alfred looked greedily into the coffin to find it was, in fact, empty.

'WHAT THE HELL' The voice in Alfred's head roared, making him jump and rub his temple. ' _I don't know you tell me!'_ Alfred replied in his head as he looked up to Gilbert, who was watching Alfred with a look of concern on his face.

"You okay, kid?" He said quietly looking down to the coffin. Then kneeling to inspect it more.

"Oh, I'm just great," Alfred replied in a sarcastic tone. As he sighed and looked around. 'Where is it?' The voice said quieter than usual, sounding almost defeated, 'How is it not here?'. ' _How is what not here? What is supposed to be in here?'_ Alfred asked the voice more curious than ever.

"Hey kid," Gilbert said suddenly, "Looks like a letter or something." He continued as he held up a small yellowed envelope with no markings on the front and only a wax seal on the back. Gilbert handed the letter up to Alfred.

"Yeah I think it is," Alfred said as he inspected the letter. The wax seal had engravings on it, "I-I recognize this symbol it's my family's crest. My dad has some old books and stuff with it on them." He continued opening the letter and pulling out a neatly folded note written on it was:

To Whomever It May Concern,

Leave this coffin lie and turn back on your journey.

What you are seeking is not what you may think it is.

But if you wish to find what you are looking for,

Look no further than below your own feet.

Stay Strong. Stay Safe. Stay Secret.

With Apologies,

A.K.

Alfred stared at the initials, why did they seem so familiar, did he know someone with them? No he was just paranoid and upset, the voice still hadn't answered him either, he let a small laugh as that thought crossed his mind ' _you mean you haven't answered yourself,"_ he thought looking back up at the note.

"What do you think they mean by ' look no further than below your own feet'?" Gilbert asked curiously leaning over Alfred's shoulder to read the note. Alfred shrugged, he honestly had no clue whatsoever. He would have thought that below his feet had meant buried in the coffin, but he everything he thought was always wrong.

"We can do some research into it tomorrow right now I just want some sleep," Alfred said rubbing his temples, the yelling that was done earlier had given him a major headache though now his head was eerily silent.

"Yeah, good idea, why don't you take a bath or something, they normally help with headaches." Gilbert said, the look of somewhat motherly concern reappearing on his face."Just make sure you close the door or Rufus will hop in there with ya, he likes baths, he's a weird one," The older man added smiling at Al, helping him stand up.

"Just so we're clear Rufus is a dog or cat or something right?" Alfred asked in hopes of lightening up the depression that had taken ahold of the atmosphere, then gasping quietly when Gilbert touched him. The warmth of the hand on his shoulder seemed to instantly remove all of Alfred worries it even brought the voice back. 'You're so fucking gay," it snorted as Gilbert nodded.

"Yeah, it's our German Shepard, Missy doesn't care for baths, though, she's our little cocker spaniel, and actually, ya know needs baths to keep her coat clean, she's always in the mud." Gilbert said with a laugh taking his hand off of Alfred's shoulder after he stood up. Alfred resisted the urge to pout at the warmth being taken away, he wasn't gay he just needed comfort and the only one who had ever bothered to show him kindness was this strange man he had met last night. 'you're right, you're not gay, you're desperate.' the voice said with a small, almost fond laugh, it made Alfred feel a little better but he chose not to retaliate and started walking back to the house.

Alfred smiled and walked into the basement and sat the note on the bar as he looked around remembering that he did not, in fact, bring a change of clothing with him. "Fuck," he sighed as he turned to Gilbert, "I, uh, forgot to bring clothes with me. Could I borrow a pair of sweatpants or something? Sorry."

Gilbert nodded, then with a small smirk said, "Aw, I thought you could just sleep naked," then broke into laughter and walked over to his dresser saying, "Yeah don't worry about it." and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt tossing them to Alfred.

"Thanks, man," Al replied as he caught the clothes and went to the bathroom. Pulling the door open he went inside and sat the clothes on the sinkhole. "Fuck." He sighed as he looked in the mirror, it's been a long day. He looked over his face his bright sky blue eyes looked tired and his short blond hair needed washing, overall he looked kinda like shit.' _Then again when don't I?'_ He thought to himself and chuckled softly as he started the shower.

As the water heated up and steam rose from the shower, Alfred stripped and stepped inside humming in contentment as the hot water hit his face and washed away all the stress. ' _God, this feels amazing.'_ Alfred thought as he continued to clean off. 'It'd probably be better with Gilbert in there.' The voice states somewhat mockingly. Alfred blushed and sighed ' _N-no, of course, it wouldn't.'_ He thought again and sighed that voice could get annoying sometimes.

Just then Alfred heard the door creak. "F-fuck who's there?" he asked as he peeked out from behind the curtain only to come face to face with a giant german shepherd. He laughed to himself, and reached out and patted the dog on the head, "Hey there buddy, you're Rufus aren't 'cha?" The dog barked softly attempting to lick Alfred's hand before hopping into the shower with him, nipping at the water. Alfred smiled he had a dog when he was younger, a golden retriever named Lucy, they always did everything together. Lucy had been the runt of the litter, she wasn't a very big dog, but Alfred hadn't minded, she had still been his best friend. The only living being that he had been able to come in contact with, without it looking at him in disgust or shrinking away from his gaze as if he were going to set them on fire. It was earlier that year that he had lost her, the dog had pushed him out of the way of an oncoming car. It was a traumatizing experience that he was unlikely to ever forget.

He was jarred out his memories by Rufus who had bumped into Alfred in his attempt to catch a water droplet. Alfred stumbled slightly and despite his best efforts to stay standing fell the curtain wrapping around him crashing down the metal rod hitting his head sending a dull pain throughout his head. Rufus let out a yelp of surprise and bolted from the bathroom.

"You big baby," Alfred muttered as he attempted to disentangle himself from the clingy shower curtain to no avail "Why me?" He groaned in annoyance then looking up hearing the heavy footfalls of someone running his way.

"Oh god are you okay?" Gilbert asked standing in the doorway, obviously torn on whether to be concerned or laugh at the sight before him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I could use a little help, though," Alfred said still struggling to free himself from the mess he had gotten himself into. 'You just want him to see you naked,' the voice taunted, Alfred blushed he hadn't even thought of that.

Gilbert nodded and looked anywhere except for directly at the partially covered naked man on his bathroom floor. He sighed and grabbed the sweatpants off of the sink and tossed them over his shoulder, as he adjusted and started to untangle Alfred from his prison in the fallen shower curtain.

"So, what happened?" Gilbert asked laughing softly, cheeks still holding a red tint, as he helped the naked Alfred up and handed him the pants. Looking anywhere except for at Alfred.

"I left the door open and Rufus decided to join me," Alfred replied with an equal laugh and tint in his cheeks. "I, um, I will go down now. Thank you," he finished as he grabbed the sweatpants and shirt then awkwardly backed out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and went down to the basement.

Once there, Alfred quickly changed into the clothes provided for him then sat on the couch and picked up the note examining it. 'Well, that was fun.' The voice commented, ' _oh yeah so much fun'_ Alfred thought back to the voice sarcastically, ' _Hey, any idea on what this note means? Not that you'd know more than I would.'_ He thought laughing softly looking back to the note. 'Well knowing the family, I'd say to take it literally. They aren't the brightest.' The voice said. ' _Well, well you aren't wrong but that doesn't help much.'_ Alfred replied in his head. Then he laughed softly to himself and put the note back on the table and looked up to see Gilbert come into the room carrying two plates.

"Hey, I thought we could use some food it's been a long day." Gilbert said as he sat down two moderate sized plates of spaghetti on the coffee table in front of Alfred.

Alfred nodded as his stomach let out a loud rumble, making him laugh as he sat down. Alfred raked his hands through his hair in a small attempt to tame it. Gilbert sat down next to him instead of across from him. 'Maybe he's into you?' the voice said sounding slightly excitedly, instead of it's usual sarcastic tone. Alfred shook his head instantly smashing down the thought ' _Oh hell no, I cannot think like that, I am so not in a position to deal with that."_ he thought back picking up the plate shoving the food into his mouth.

"Easy, killer, you don't have to eat so fast you'll hurt your stomach," Gilbert said with a laugh turning on the tv picking his own plate eating at a more reasonable pace focused completely on whatever mindless show was on. "Are you sure?" the voice asked ' _Yes I am quite sure actually thank you,'_ Alfred snapped back god his own mind was turning on him.

"I'll be fine, Gil, you're like a mom," Alfred said with a small laugh as he set his finished plate on the table propping his feet up on it. Gilbert just rolled his eyes yawning and flipping through the channels.

Alfred let his mind wander as he stared at the T.V.'s bright screen, he wasn't sure when Gilbert's head had drooped over resting on his shoulder, but it had. Gilbert was fast asleep, softly snoring, oblivious to the fact he was extremely close to Alfred."Wonderful, alright let's get you into your bed." Alfred said adjusting carefully and picking up the surprisingly heavy man and setting him on his bed covering up and walking back to the couch laying down turning it off before getting back up carrying the plates back up to the kitchen, seeing that Gilbert hadn't cleaned after cooking, he decided to do the man a favor, by cleaning up. After the deed was done he went back down in the basement and curled up on the couch drifting off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Let's Try This Again

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the long wait between chapters, I hit a creative slump and so did my partner so yeah heh. Hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter, don't forget to review and favorite.**

 ***Three day time skip***

Alfred woke to the bright rays of the sun shining directly into his eyes. He sighed and sat up stretching. _Three days,_ he thought to himself, _We've been trying to figure this note out but nothing had come up. It was hopeless._ 'Or so you think.' the voice said quietly. Alfred sighed again going over to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water out.

"Good morning," Gilbert said as he came down the stairs with only a pair of boxers on and drying his white hair with a towel. "So," he started to say as he stopped a few feet from his dresser, "I've been thinking. The note. We checked our shoes and the shed and the rest of the coffin and you said that your house didn't have a basement. Well, what if we are completely overthinking this? What if we were supposed to read the note at the cemetery? Maybe it means you should have dug further or something like that?" He finished as he was getting dressed.

Alfred stared at Gilbert, "Of course!" he exclaimed, "How did we not think of that sooner?" Grabbing the note and rereading it, he said, "Okay, now we just have to figure out what to do?"

"Well, we go back there and dig that damn thing up again." Gilbert said as if the answer was obvious.

"But," Alfred retorted, "They have guards there now, since we got caught last time. So, we can't just walk in and dig up the grave again." 'Why can't you?' The voice suddenly said, 'It won't be that hard, I mean who really wants to watch a cemetery at night?' _Okay true, but we'll just have to be more prepared this time._ Alfred thought back.

Gilbert frowned slightly and chewed his bottom lip lost in thought. "I could try to distract them while you go back and dig it up," he said finally, looking at Alfred for approval.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, you aren't exactly the most forgettable of people," Alfred replied looking into the older man's bright red eyes as a strand of his shockingly white hair fell into them. Gilbert laughed pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, good thing my little brother is the one in charge of watching over the cemetery tonight," he replied grinning at the younger man.

"So you're going to distract your brother?" Alfred asked picking at his nail, lost in thought.

"Well not really, Luddy already said if we made it quick and were carefully we can do it," the Prussian said taking a seat on the couch flipping through the tv channels trying to find something decent to put on to occupy their time. Alfred nodded in response as he sat across from Gilbert chewing on his nails, a bad habit he did when he was stressed. Gilbert leaned forward pulling Alfred's hand from his mouth.

"Don't, it's bad for your nails, and your teeth," he said leaning back into the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table. Alfred stared absently at the older man's form. Gilbert hadn't bothered to put on clothes and was still in his boxers, he was also surprisingly muscular, and because of it's pale complexion his skin seemed fragile. Alfred wasn't really focused on Gilbert he was honestly thinking about what they might possibly find, but Gilbert must have noticed that he was being stared at, even if it was blankly due to being lost in thought. "Like what ya see?" Gilbert said with a chuckle looking at Alfred.

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly looked down guiltily. "I-I-th-thats not." he stammered out before sighing and mumbling, "I wasn't looking at you. I just spaced out. That's all." Alfred smiled slightly to himself. 'Yeah you are just great at covering for staring at the guy's chest.' The voice commented sarcastically. _Hey, no one asked you, I think I did pretty well._ Alfred thought back to the voice

"It's alright kid, I get it, don't be embarrassed. No one can resist me." Gilbert said laughing softly as he got up and grabbed a beer and a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. "Anyway, you ready for tonight? We might finally advance in this search." He continued and handed the water bottle to Alfred.

"Yeah, I guess I mean it isn't everyday you do this, and thank you." Alfred said, opening his water bottle and taking a sip. "You are sure your brother is okay with this, right? I don't want to get arrested tonight."

"Yeah yeah don't worry about Luddy, he's a pretty cool guy." Gilbert said smiling proudly. "I mean I practically raised him so it would be impossible for him to be anything less than cool." He finished laughing softly.

"Alright, I was just making sure." Alfred said smiling slightly, "and I'm sure he is pretty awesome."

"Of course he is." Gilbert said laughing again. Then glancing at the clock and looking back to Alfred. "We should probably leave soon. That way we have some time to explore."

Alfred nodded slightly in agreement, he was tired of the dark yet cheerful basement where they had spent the last three days holed up trying to decipher the note. Alfred stood up stretching and looking around for his boots chewing on his lip blanking out again. In these past three days he had only gotten roughly two hours of sleep, he was exhausted but the thought of possibly being able to figure out what the note meant filled him with a determination to stay awake and keep going, as he always said in high school "sleep is for the weak."

"I suggest bringing the note with us just in case," Gilbert said as he quickly downed his beer, before crushing the can and tossing it into the recycling. Alfred nodded again and slipped the note into his coat pocket, still in a slight daze, he found his boots and slipped them on.

"Can we stop to get some food? I'm starving," Alfred muttered as he trudged up the stairs followed by Gilbert, who nodded laughing softly saying:

"Yeah you're the one driving anyways kiddo," Alfred nodded slightly and made his way to the car almost tripping over Missy who had decided to run in between his legs barking as Rufus followed knocking Alfred over. Gilbert laughed, "You alright kiddo? You gotta watch out for them, Rufus doesn't understand he's way bigger than Missy,"

"Yeah I'm fine and yeah I know," Alfred muttered clambering back onto his feet, his face slightly pink from the embarrassment of falling. Gilbert just laughed again and walked past Alfred getting into the passenger seat waiting for the younger man to collect his thoughts, though that could take awhile.

"Hey, uh, kid you want me to drive?" Gilbert said finally, as the younger stood there still in a daze. "You seem pretty out of it."

"Yeah, sorry." Alfred mumbled softly as he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, "and yeah you can drive. You can drive, right?" He continued pondering the thought of if Gilbert had his license or not.

With a soft laugh Gilbert nodded and said, "Yes sir. I just prefer not to." As, he slid over into the driver's seat and adjusted the steering wheel. "Now, come on sleepy head, we've got a grave to dig up. Again."

Alfred nodded and walked around pulling himself into the passenger seat, yawning. As Gilbert started the truck and drove, Alfred pulled out the note reading over it again and again, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. When the thought hit him; he hadn't heard that little voice all afternoon. The realization saddened him for some unknown reason he felt a bit more alone. _Why?_ He thought to himself. _It's not like this odd voice was a friend or something of the sort. It was just his conscience, a voice that helped him out._ He gasped softly, _That was it! He was on the right track so the voice didn't need to be there to help him._ He smiled and sat up looking out the window. ' _Well you're almost right.'_ The voice said quietly, making Alfred jump and look around.

"You alright kid?" Gilbert said glancing at Alfred. "Maybe we should head back so you can get some sleep, you aren't going to be helpful if you are so tired you scare yourself." He finished laughing softly.

"No," Alfred said quickly, "No, I'll be alright. I just need to know what we missed or I will never be able to sleep." He looked out the windshield into the pitch blackness. Gilbert nodded slightly as he hummed turning up the road to the cemetery.

"Yeah i guess you're right I wouldn't be able sleep either if it was me," he murmured glancing at Alfred, a look of concern on his pale face. Alfred merely nodded and looked up at the sky, clouds had floated over the bright moon. ' _It's going to rain soon,'_ Alfred thought to himself. "Looks like it's going to rain," Gilbert said echoing Alfred's thoughts, for some reason it made Alfred smile, ' _yeah mind reading so romantic,'_ the voice commented that also made Alfred smile, he was crazy, he had to be if he enjoyed the company of my own head.

"What are ya grinning about kiddo, do you enjoy robbing graves?" Gilbert asked laughing causing Alfred to join in.

"Yep totally," Al replied yawning and shifting uneasily in his seat when Gil pulled the truck up along side a parked police car.

"Hey Luddy, you in there?" Gilbert shouted causing both Alfred and the man inside the car to jump.

"Mien Gott Gilbert to you have to be so loud?" It was another thick german accent from within the car. Gilbert just laugh pleased with himself for scaring both his younger brother and the man beside him.

"We shouldn't take long luddy I promise, the kids got almost as much muscle as I do." Gilbert said to his brother starting to maneuver the truck to get into the graveyard.

"So he doesn't have any at all?" the younger boy replied sticking his head out of the window finally allowing Alfred to get a good view of his face. He had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes, though his appearance was quite intimidating, he seemed kind. Alfred smiled even though the poking insult.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Alfred laughed softly and flexing, showing the muscle he had gained from working out in the gym whenever he was bored or lonely, both of which happened often. Gilbert looked over to him and rolled his eyes laughing then pulling off with a "see ya" to Ludwig.

Gilbert pulled up to the same spot Alfred had parked only a few nights prior. The latter leaned forward and pulled a map out of the glove box and nodded, then hopped out of the truck. Gilbert followed closely behind with two shovels as they walked toward the grave with police tape around it.

Stopping in front of the grave, Alfred turned saying, "Here we are, ready to dig?" When Gilbert nodded they both hopped down into the hole and started digging.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Alfred was still digging and Gilbert was sitting with his legs crossed by the hole the younger was in. _It's got to be here, something has got to be here._ Alfred thought to himself, with the voice popping in with almost silent chanting of, ' _Just keep digging its down here._ ' But whenever Alfred pondered about _What_ it was, the voice would go silent, for a few seconds. Then, all of a sudden, it happened.

Alfred shoved his shovel into the dirt once more only to hear the loud thud of metal hitting metal. ' _That's it.'_ Alfred grinned as he bent down and pulled up a small metal box, this is it. He glanced up at Gilbert who was watching intently leaning forward.

"Well, open it Jones," he said laughing softly as the box fell out of Alfred's hands, he hadn't realized he was shaking that bad. As he bent down to pick it up he saw Ludwig making his way towards them.

"You guys need to get going my shift is over soon," Ludwig said shining his flashlight at his brother who squinted at the sudden brightness.

"Yeah yeah we know luddy we got what we need," Gilbert replied waving his hand dismissively at his brother, who sighed and turned the light off.

"Just put the dirt back please, I don't need to get fired because of you okay?" Ludwig said turning to leave then sighing and turning back picking up a shovel. "I'll start filling it in Gilbert help me, Alfred is probably tired," Gil sighed loudly but got up nonetheless and helped Alfred out of the hole before starting to fill it in.

"So what now kid?" Gilbert asked, Alfred frowned he hadn't thought of that. What _was_ going to happen now. Alfred wasn't sure, did he want to continue the friendship that had blossomed between him and Gilbert, or did he want to abandon it all in search of whatever this small metal box contained.

"Hey, Alfred, I'll meet you at the truck," Gilbert said glancing up at Alfred, dark dirt streaks standing out in a stark contrast to his pale skin. Alfred nodded appreciating the alone time Gilbert was giving him to look in the box.

Alfred made his way slowly back to his old truck carrying the box carefully, as if it was his first born child. When he finally made it he sat in the passenger seat, he was way too tired to drive, that he knew. ' _Keep Gilbert around, he is a great resource,'_ Alfred nodded to himself the decision had been made, he would wait for Gilbert to open it. After all Gil had been there since the beginning and it's not like he ever pressured Al to share it with him, he just did.

Ten minutes later Alfred saw Gilbert making his way to the truck. ' _It's now or never kid. You can open it without him or with him._ ' The voice said. _With._ Alfred thought back nodding to himself. Then shifting on the seat waiting for Gilbert to get in.

The door to the truck opened with a creak and Gilbert hopped in and looked at Alfred, with a small smile. "So, uh, do ya wanna head home, kid?"

 _Home. Where was home? I mean nobody's called and only the occasional text from Matthew, my lovely little brother. Then, there's Gilbert who offered to let me stay with him and even the other voice liked him. That had to be a good thing._ As Alfred pondered this, Gilbert shifted into gear and started pulling out of the cemetery and to the main road, then looked to Alfred questioningly.

"Yeah, let's head home." Alfred said smiling, "I could really use a shower and a nap, but we can open it once we get there. That way we are sure no one is watching." Alfred knew he was paranoid but rather safe than sorry.

Gilbert looked at me in confusion, then after processing what Alfred had said gave him a large child-like grin and nodded quickly, then excitedly replying, "Yeah, of course!" _God, how could someone that hot be that adorable._ The thought popped into Alfred's mind before he could stop it and he blushed looking down to the metal box in his lap.

After a short drive back to the house, Gilbert pulled into the driveway around the back of the house and looked at the younger man across the seat, still grinning, "Hey kid, if you plan on living here we should probably figure out a better sleeping arrangement."  
Alfred nodded in agreement. ' _You wouldn't mind sleeping with him now, would you?_ ' he blushed for the second time tonight and glanced back down to hid his face, _For a voice in my head you can be quite bothersome_ , Alfred thought in response _._

"Or," He said with a deeper voice and most likely a smirk. Alfred couldn't bring himself to look up at him and know for sure, considering his face had turned an ungodly shade of red. "You could always just share my bed, it's pretty big and I get lonely." He continued while sliding across the seat and wrapping an arm around Alfred's waist. To which, Alfred let out a very _manly_ squeak. He glanced at Gilbert, feeling the heat from his face spread down his neck and shoulders. Alfred bit his lip as he looked at Gilbert, who was, in fact, smirking and looking back at Alfred his red eyes slightly darkened.

"Wh-whatever works for you." Alfred managed to squeak out. ' _Very confident, Alfred, you were always a lady's man.'_ The voice commented with a sarcastic tone.

Gilbert started laughing and patting Alfred's back. "Nah, kid, it's cool. I don't care either way." _What?_ ' _What?_ ' The voice repeated Alfred's own thought, ' _He was most likely messing around, you've got to learn to take a joke. I mean he probably isn't even gay._ ' The voice continued as Alfred nodded processing this new information that he hadn't taken too long to consider before.

"Yeah, Gil, sounds good then, sharing a bed I mean." Alfred said as he regained his speech. _He might not be but it wouldn't hurt to try._ Alfred thought smirking inwardly to himself. Then opening the door and hopping out with the box in his hands then turning back to the truck yelling softly, "Come, old man, I wanna know what's next."

Alfred opened the door that lead into the basement, waiting for Gilbert to go in first then sitting next to him on the couch and placing the box onto the coffee table. ' _Come on, Alfred, open it. We've had enough playing around._ ' The voice said seriously. Alfred looked to Gilbert, who nodded encouragingly. _Well, here we go again._ He thought as he reached forward and pried at the clasps on the small box until they wiggled free and the hinges creaked as the lid opened.


	5. Night Off

**AN: hey guys im sooooooooo sorry for the long delay in uploading me and my co-author had to work out some kinks in what we wanted for the plot, but i hope it's worth the wait. Dont forget to Favorite and leave a review, it lets me know to keep going**

Alfred winced as something bright glinted in the light momentarily blinding him. It was a small key on top of a note, Gilbert reached over and pulled the piece of paper out and read the note while Alfred held the key up in triumph

"No you've got to be kidding me," Gilbert's voice was a whisper as he stared the note, his pale skin somehow getting paler, Alfred felt the triumph instantly fade away as Gilbert looked at him holding out the paper. Alfred looked over the paper and felt rage boil up into his stomach

To whom it may concern,

You're an idiot, but you're predictable.

So here's the clues you'll need

Stay safe, I beg of you.

A friend,

A.K.

Alfred threw the note down in disgust look into the box seeing another piece of paper he pulled it out.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked quietly as if he was scared that if he talked too loud Alfred would start yelling.

"A map, it's just a map, no markers, no clues, we are back to square one," Alfred said trying to keep himself calm as the voice raged. ' _How dare they, who do they think they are? I'll kill them when this is all over,_ ' it shouted making Alfred wince and hold his head. _Woah there take it easy that's a little harsh at least they're helping,_ Alfred thought as he sat down trying to ignore the pain shooting through his head.

"Alfred are you okay? Do you want something for your head?" Gilbert asked his voice even softer than before, obviously trying to soothe the frustrated teen.

"No," Alfred said shaking his head knowing it wouldn't help. "Thank you," he added as an afterthought, no reason to be rude to the Prussian he didn't do anything. Gilbert merely nodded meekly and put the map and key back into the box and set it on the table, he was avoiding eye contact with Alfred, though the look of mother like concern he had on the day they found the first note had returned.

"I'm okay, I promise. Just a bit frustrated. That's all." Alfred said looking to Gilbert. ' _Frustrated? Frustrated is an understatement, pissed, outraged, those are better words. After everything, everyone is still working against us.'_ The voice said coldly. _Well, it's not like we can do anything other than follow the clues and hope they get us where we need to go._ Alfred thought back, _Plus this means you have an excuse to spend more time with Gilbert._ Alfred blushed at the thought and looked down. ' _Really? That's what you are going to think about right now?_ ' The voice snapped. Alfred rolled his eyes and looked back to Gilbert. Who was now examining the map curiously and holding it up then moving it down again.

"What are you doing?" The younger murmured softly, obviously confused by the others actions.

Gilbert grinned and walked over to the window where the sun had just started to shine through and pressed the map up against it. Revealing a path along the map. "See here it is. Grab a pencil or something to trace it."

Alfred nodded and did as he was told then when up to the map and stared at it. Noticing the previously invisible path and using the pencil to draw over it. Then removing it from the window, Gilbert grinned and handed the map over.

"Thanks Gil," Alfred murmured as he studied the path he had drawn. "I think this is enough adventure for the night, well day." He continued and laughed softly looking out the window, where the daylight was now streaming in filling the room with a warm glow. He yawned and covered his mouth.

"I think we should get some sleep, kid." The prussian said watching Alfred then walking over and pulling the curtains shut blocking out most of the sunlight, returning the room to a cool dark oasis for sleep. Alfred nodded in agreement as he placed everything back into the box and locked it. _After some sleep. Then we will see what more we can find._ Alfred thought to himself. Sleep did sound pretty amazing at the moment. ' _I hate to agree but you are no good to me sleep deprived._ ' The voice said softly with a slight laugh then fading to silence.

Alfred look around absently chewing on his lip trying to decide where exactly he planned on sleeping. The younger boy wasn't sure if he really did want to share the bed with Gilbert, he glanced at the other and saw him busily working on setting up the ample amount of pillows on the bed. Alfred watched smiling listening to the older man sing softly to himself in German, _he's actually a decent singer when he tries_ Alfred thought sitting on the couch still studying the other.

"Alright, Al, what side do you normally sleep on? I say you sleep on the side with the nightstand so you can have your glasses close," Gilbert said stepping back from the bed not bothering to look at Alfred as he surveyed his work. Alfred opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to share a bed and here Gilbert is assuming they are.

"Gil, I don't mind sleeping on the couch it's cool," Alfred said when he finally got his mouth to work.

"No, Alfie, we are just going to share the bed, Luddy and I did it all the time as kids, and you are now like my brother so all is well," Gilbert said as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper like a mother fucking boss, which he is. Alfred felt himself physically wince at being called Gilbert's brother, but he sucked it up and forced a smile.

"Alright Gil if you say so, I don't feel like arguing today," Alfred said yawning watching Gilbert kick off his pants so he was standing by the bed in his boxers looking at Alfred, clearly waiting for the other to join. Alfred sighed and stood up pulling his shirt and pants off, it was too hot for more than boxers tonight even in the basement. Alfred set his glasses on the table next to the bed and stretched yawning, before flipping the covers down and crawling into bed.

"Goodnight, Al," Gilbert said softly. Alfred felt the bed dip down as Gilbert curled up next to him.

"Night, Gil," Alfred replied feeling himself smile as consciousness quickly left him, and he dreamt peacefully of the thing they were sure to find, even if he didn't know what it was.

He couldn't move. That was Alfred's first thought as he woke from his peaceful sleep. _What the hell?_ Alfred thought to himself as he struggled to move from his position. Then the realization hit him, there was something on top of his chest. Looking down Alfred sighed relieved then his face heated up as he processed what he was seeing. _He's cuddling me?_ Alfred thought embarrassed as he looked down at the albino laying across his chest with an arm tightly secured around his waist as if to hold the American in place. Alfred stopped struggling to free himself and relaxed trying not to focus on the older man laying on him.

Closing his eyes Alfred adjusted slightly and looked up at the ceiling thinking of the map and the clues. _What does it all mean? Where does it lead to?_ Alfred thought to himself with a frustrated sigh. The questions swirled around his brain leaving Alfred more confused than before. ' _Don't think so much kid. It will get figured out. I am sure of it.'_ the voice spoke up quietly, ' _Maybe you should relax and take the night off.'_

Alfred hummed contently and nodded to himself a night off of all this stuff would be nice. Just to hang out with Gilbert and have fun. _Even though he thinks of me as a brother._ Alfred thought sourly as he looked back down to the softly snoring Prussian. ' _Maybe we can get him to see you in a different light.'_ The voice added. Alfred blushed slightly and shook his head. _I mean maybe it couldn't hurt to try._ Alfred thought smiling. _The guy seems pretty dense so a little fun couldn't hurt._

It was a full half an hour later before the Prussian that had anchored himself around Alfred like some sort of parasite stirred. Alfred watched amused as the older man blinked sleepily a few times before gasping and sitting up, his entire body turning and ungodly shade of red.

"I-I'm so sorry Al, Luddy did always say I was a cuddler, heh," Gilbert stuttered as he inched away from Alfred and while doing so fell off the bed with a loud thud. Alfred laughed and crawled over to the edge to see the Albino man sprawled out on the floor turning, if possible, more red. _Alright Al you can do the flirty thing_ Alfred thought to himself allowing a smirk to spread lazily onto his face.

"What's the matter Gil, are you sick you sure look rather red do you have a fever?" Alfred asked thanking his lucky stars that the deep rooted southern accent he always tried to hide was making an appearance now, he knew most people found it attractive. Judging by the way the man on the floors eyes widened, it seemed Gilbert was no exception.

"I-I'm not sick Alfie, let's go uh, let's go eat I smell food," Gilbert said quickly as he scrambled to his feet casting an apprehensive glance around to find something to put on. Alfred felt his smirk grow wider, _maybe this will be easier than I thought,_ the teen thought to himself as he stood up stretching, _but I think I'll let him wake up more before I continue_ he added as an afterthought. Alfred bent over tossing a pair of sweatpants at the older man before pressing his glasses onto his face,

"Yeah, food sounds mighty nice right about now," Alfred replied, now wincing at the accent, he knew it wasn't going away without a fight. As much as it was great for flirting, it wasn't so great for anything else other than annoying him and making him feel like a cowboy in a cheesy old western film. Sadly, there was nothing he could do about it , Alfred looked around and pulled on the closest t-shirt then waited to follow the Prussian up the bae

Making his way up the stairs and into the kitchen, the smell of food made Alfred's stomach growl. Then, looking around he saw Ludwig standing by the stove hovering over a pan of something that was sizzling and Gilbert had sat down in one of the four tall chairs surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen. ' _Ah yes just stand awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, Alfred.'_ The voice said sarcastically and in the process snapping Alfred out the slight trance he had been in.

Taking the seat next to Gilbert, Alfred chewed on his lip waiting for food to be done. Just as Ludwig spun around with the pan that had some sort of stir-fry in it and sat it on the empty counter and proceeded to retrieve three bowls from the cabinet and served the two men at the island then taking a seat himself. _For such a muscular guy he is pretty graceful._ Alfred thought to himself, slight smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ludwig." Alfred said softly as he ate, the food was truly delicious. "So, you are a police officer?" he questioned looking to the blonde and wincing slightly at the remain of the southern accent.

Ludwig nodded in response. "Yeah, I joined the a few years ago. You'd think that would keep Gilbert from getting into trouble." He said as his blue eyes looked to the older brother. The latter of the two just laughed and shrugged.

Alfred blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry about that." he murmured looking down at his food. _Yeah, your brother is getting into more trouble because of me._

Gilbert must have sensed Alfred discomfort because he shot the younger a lazy grin that easily conveyed a message of "don't worry I get in trouble all the time".

"So what are you two doing today?" Ludwig asked standing up grabbing his empty plate. Alfred didn't answer because he was too busy staring at the blond man's plate that had been full just two seconds ago.

"Don't worry he probably fed most of it to the dogs,"Gilbert said laughing at the teens bewildered expression "and what are we doing today?" he added tilting his head at Alfred.

"Oh, um, I was thinking we could just relax today if that's alright," he replied watching as the older man's shoulders visibly drooped on relief.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great Idea," Gilbert said enthusiastically as he shoved his food into his mouth.

"Please get more food in your mouth, Gilbert, and I'm heading out so stay out of trouble," Ludwig said as he set his plate in the sink and leaned down to pet Missy.

"Alright have fun, luddykins," Gilbert said through a mouthful of food earning one last look of annoyance from the other as he walked out the front door.

Alfred focused on eating, slowly raising the fork to his mouth then chewing slower. The American didn't want to scarf the food down he wanted to savor it, it was amazing after all.

"So, what now?" Alfred asked after he had finished his food and was washing his plate in the sink.

"Dunno, what do you like to do for fun Alfie?" Gilbert asked absently petting Rufus who had laid his large head into his lap.

"Well, my brother and I would sneak into our dads study and read his books." Alfred replied quietly. Recalling his childhood, Matthew and himself never got into much trouble the worst that they would do was really just sneak into the study when their father, Francis, wasn't home and read his journals of his travels and various other books about magic and fairytales. It was always fun and exciting but from the look Gilbert was giving him he seemed to think otherwise.

"That's what you did for fun? No sneaking out? Going to parties?" Gilbert said sounding almost desperate, "C'mon give me something, Alfie."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a bad kid, Gilly." Alfred replied laughing softly. "What about you, hm? What do you do for fun?"

"I- well I-" Gilbert stuttered slightly then leaning back in his chair thinking, replied, "Well, I used to go out to parties and such when I was young but now, being old and fragile, I sit around and drink."

Alfred did his best but couldn't contain his laughter and doubled over laughing. "Oh god, Gilbert, you are awful and you aren't old or fragile. How about we-" Alfred jumped as he was cut off by the sound of his cell phone buzzing from his pocket and pulled it out looking at the screen. _Matthew? Why is he calling now?_ Alfred thought for a second before quickly answering the buzzing device that occupied his hand. Mouthing 'Sorry' to Gilbert who nodded in return.

"Hey, Mattie?" Alfred said as he answered his phone.

"Yeah. Hey, bro." The shy yet warm voice on the other end of the line replied. The voice was small but hit Alfred hard. _God, it's been too long._ He thought to himself before remembering that his brother was on the phone.

"So, what's up with you? I haven't talked to you in awhile. How've ya been?" Alfred said having to remind himself not to gush on to his little brother about everything that had gone on the few days they had been apart. ' _Ah, yes, spill everything to him. It's not like he would understand though. We both know that. You were always the outcast not him.'_ The voice commented snidely. Alfred sighed and bit his lip, _Now is not the time for that. Just be happy you can hang out together._

"I've been good, what about you? What the hell happened? I mean you said you were going out one night and just disappeared." Matthew ranted his soft voice growing a slight edge. "Sorry," The edge was gone almost as soon as it appeared, "I didn't mean to call and yell at you. I actually wanted to know if you wanted to come over and just hang out for a little? I don't know what you are doing nowadays, heh, but it would be nice to see you."

Alfred sighed knowing that he was in the wrong for leaving his brother without an explanation but there was really no way to explain what was happening. Matthew was right about needed to hang out. It was a crazy few days and it would be really nice to just relax with his younger brother.

"Alright, Mattie, I'll be over tonight. We can talk and if I'm lucky you'll make the best pancakes ever because you love me." Alfred said smiling and leaning back in his chair.

"I'll think about it, Alfred, oh and you can bring your friend or whoever you're staying with. I wouldn't mind meeting them." Matthew said softly as always.

"Awesome, we will be over soon. See you."

"See you, and stay safe."

"Of course." Was Alfreds last reply as he hung up the phone and looked at Gilbert grinning.

"So, how'd it go?" Gilbert asked sipping his drink.

"It went great, I'll have to give him some sort of explanation but it should all be fine." Alfred replied happily. "So, about that night off, Mattie, my little brother, invited us over. I personally think that is a great way to relax."

Gilbert nodded slightly, "Alright, if you're sure he's okay with me tagging along, and if he's anything like you, we are gonna have a great time." Gilbert smiled as he got up from the table.

Alfred laughed and nodded as he started downstairs calling back to his Prussian friend, "Of course he's great, now come on. It's time for you to meet Mattie."


	6. Friendship and Pancakes

**Okay, okay, I know it's been like 84 years since we uploaded a chapter and we're so so sorry but we have a good excuse I promise. You see we just moved across the country and things have been hella hectic and all that fun stuff. But things are all well now and we thank you for being patient it means a lot to us. Please dont forget to review, favorite and follow, it means a lot to us.**

"Are you positive he's okay with me showing up?" Gilbert asked hesitantly as Alfred raised his hand to knock on the door to his father's house.

"Yes, Gilbert, I'm positive, Mattie loves meeting new people," Alfred replied grinning at Gilbert, who offered a small smile in return. It was obvious that the older man was terrified of Alfred's brother would be sad that it wasn't just his older brother showing up. The teen felt bad for his friend and was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Matthew in his usual attire, his Canada hoodie and a random pair of jeans.

After a long moment of staring blankly at the pair in front of him, Matthew arched his eyebrow at his brother. "Alfred, why in the actual fuck did you knock on the door?" he asked, obviously holding back a laugh."Like you still have a house key for one and you still live here," he added stepping back allowing Alfred in who was closely followed by Gilbert.

Alfred frowned, the thought hadn't crossed his mind, it was like he completely forgot this was his home. Living with Gilbert had really been so natural that it felt like that had always been his home. "Dunno, Mattie, kinda didn't cross my mind I guess," Alfred said as he plopped himself gracefully onto the couch.

"Whatever, bro," Matthew said rolling his eyes and shutting the door behind Gilbert. "You must be Gilbert, I'm Alfred's younger brother, Matthew," he added flashing one of his small inviting smiles at the older man.

"Y-yes, I'm Gilbert," the Prussian replied as he flashed a nervous smile at Matthew before sitting on the edge of the couch Alfred had sprawled out on.

"Well, it is nice to meet the man who kidnapped my brother." Matthew said laughing softly, then sitting in the old faded blue reclining chair and facing his brother and guest. Alfred smiled and sat up, patting Gilbert's arm.

"I-I it's nice to meet you too." Gilbert stuttered slightly and adjusted in his seat.

"Relax, Gil, it's just my brother. He won't bite." Alfred said, laughing and standing up. "I'm gonna run to my room to grab some clothes and stuff, I'll be right back." He continued to say then heading out of the room and up the stairs.

Alfred sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. _Maybe if I give them some time alone they will warm up to each other._ Alfred thought to himself as he walked down the hall to the last door on the right. Pulling the door open, Alfred smiled realizing just how much he had missed his old room and old home.

Laying down on his bed, he looked around the small room. _So, much has happened in the past week and I haven't even stopped to question anything. From meeting Gilbert to grave digging and trying to unravel the mysteries behind A.K. I should have at least called home and told them I was okay._

' _Ah, but you didn't, nor did they call you.'_ The familiar voice spoke up quietly.

"They were probably trying to give me my space, it happens." Alfred mumbled to himself to counter the small voice.

' _Still, they should have called to check up. Mattie knew what you were doing, he would have saw on the t.v. Shouldn't he have been concerned?'_ The voice stated and questioned smugly.

Shaking his head, Alfred sat up. _Okay enough alone time._ He thought as he grabbed a few articles of clothing and shoving them into a bag then heading downstairs.

As he rounded the corner he heard laughter, he smiled _well that's a good sign_ , he thought to himself looking at the others. Alfred felt his smile slip slightly at the sight before him. Matthew had moved to sit next to Gil and the two were practically on top of one another, _It's a small couch,_ Alfred said to reassure himself nothing was going on. Gilbert looked up and saw Alfred.

"Hey. kiddo, welcome back. What took so long, it looks like you only grabbed two things. Alfred internally winced at being called "kiddo" but he shook it off and looked down at what he had grabbed. It was only one shirt and a pair of underwear. Alfred laughed softly.

"Ah, well I need my backpack and it's down here," he replied passing the two on the couch to pick up his favorite backpack. It was a simple blue one with lots of space. After picking it up he turned and headed back up the stairs.' _It seems like someone is jealous,'_ the voice commented as Alfred opened his drawer and started emptying the contents into his bag.

"No, why would I be?" Alfred mumbled to himself as he looked around making sure there was nothing else he needed. ' _Get your pocket knife from your nightstand,'_ the voice commanded. Alfred nodded and made his way over to the stand opening the drawer and grabbing the small knife pocketing it before heading down the stairs, yet again.

"Hey, Al, come on help me make dinner," Mattie called appearing at the stairs jumping slightly in surprise at seeing Alfred.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, isn't papa gonna make it though?" The older teen asked his brother. It was unusual for Papa not to be cooking dinner. Alfred tilted his head as he followed his brother down to the kitchen.

"No, he has to work late tonight, but he said he will be home in time to eat. He's excited to see you. He has been worried and constantly talking about wanting to call and find you but I told him to just give you your space." Mattie said as he heated up the stove and pulled out the prepared batter.

"Ah, I see and yeah thank you." Alfred replied. _At least he was worried._ He thought to himself. "So, uh, what do you need help with? We both know the pancakes are your thing." He continued laughing softly. His brother was truly great at making pancakes they were the best he had ever had. Then again both of the brothers had a talent in cooking because of their father's passion for food.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. We haven't had time to talk just the two of us for awhile. So, how is living with that one?" Mattie said as he gestured to the living room.

"True, and he's pretty great. I mean he is letting me live with him 'till I get everything worked out." Alfred replied, hoping Mattie wouldn't ask to elaborate on what everything was. Matthew nodded in response then turned to the stove and started frying up the pancakes. ' _Just ask, Alfred, you know you want to know.'_ The voice spoke up. Alfred nodded slightly and adjusted before asking, "What about you? What do you think of him?" His voice coming out a bit sharper than he meant for it to.

"I think he's funny, cute and overall nice guy." Mattie said with a slight smirk, "I would totally call dibs, but after seeing your face when you came down the stairs I'm guessing you already called it."

"I didn't call anything," Alfred replied leaning against the counter watching his younger brother start mixing up the batter for the pancakes. Matthew merely laughed in his quiet way shaking his head not bothering to reply. "What's so funny?" Alfred inquired feeling his lips curve into a frown, knowing that Matthew only did that when he was making fun of Al or thought Alfred wouldn't understand what he was going to say.

"Relax, Al," Matthew replied flipping the pancake that was currently in the pan. "It's just extremely obvious you have a thing for the guy," he added absently while he put more batter into the pan to create yet another, perfect pancake.

Alfred snorted, "I do not have a thing for Gilbert, Mattie," he said folding his arms. ' _Ha, yeah, good one,'_ the voice retorted haughtily. If Alfred could glare at the voice he would have _I don't have a thing for him he's just a friend,_ Alfred thought replying to the voice. Matthew looked like he was about to argue when the voice of their father rung out from the front door.

"Alfred, where are you?" Francis asked rounding the corner a large grin plastered on his handsome face. Alfred frowned slightly he didn't understand why they were all suddenly being so nice to him. Sure they had never treated him horribly, but they never cared either.

"Hey, dad, what's up?" Alfred asked as Francis swept him up in a large hug.

"Where were you? I was worried out of my mind about you," Francis said holding alfred at arms length looking him over.

"I'm sorry I just had some things to take care of." Alfred said smiling and shifting slightly under his father's gaze. _It's like he's looking right through me._ Alfred thought as he shuddered slightly. ' _Maybe he does know. Come on he isn't stupid. Maybe he knows more than you think. Can you really trust him?'_ The voice said softly. Alfred looked down, _If I can't trust my own father, who can I trust?_ Alfred thought back to the voice. ' _Me. Alfred, trust me.'_ The voice said sweetly as if the answer was obvious.

"Alfred? You still there, mon fils?" Francis said tilting his head with a look of concern on his face. Snapping out of the trance, Alfred nodded and smiled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, dad, sorry I was just thinking about how hungry I am." Alfred said, patting his stomach. _Food gets me out of everything._ He thought to himself, _Just to buy some time to figure out what to say or if he does know._

Francis nodded and laughed warmly, "Of course, well from the looks of it dinner is soon done, I'll set the table. Go wash up and let me meet your friend."

Alfred nodded and looked towards the stairs to see Gilbert. The albino seemed to have doubled in the amount of awkwardness from before and looked as if he didn't know if he should enter the kitchen or not. Laughing Alfred turned and walked over to Gilbert, slightly worried. _Gil isn't stupid but I don't need him accidently spilling information about what we are doing._

"Hey, dude, it's okay he isn't gonna bite." Turning back to Francis, Alfred grinned, "This is Gilbert, he's been letting me stay with him and his brother for the past few days. We are gonna go wash up now." He finished quickly attempting to pull the prussian towards the bathroom.

"I just cleaned that bathroom Alfred make sure you two don't make a mess," Mattie said smirking and winking at Al, whose face heated up .

"I'm not that dirty," muttered Gilbert as he followed Alfred to the bathroom.

"That's not what he meant Gil," Alfred said laughing as he turned on the sink and sticking his hands under the warm water. He glanced at Gil, who's face scrunched up as he thought about what was said and a slow blush crept onto his face.

"Oh," He said his voice coming out in a squeak, causing Alfred to laugh and flick the water from his hands at Gilbert.

"There ya go Sherlock, now clean up," was all Alfred said as he walked back out to the dining room.

"Do we have any fruit?" Francis asked Mattie as he set the pancakes on the table.

"I dunno check the fridge and freezer," Matthew replied as he continued making the pancakes his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I got it papa," Alfred said checking the freezer and pulling out a frozen bag of assorted fruits.

"Ahh perfect let's let them thaw and use them as toppings," Francis murmured taking the bag from Alfred.

"I like fruit," Gilbert said awkwardly appearing and standing next to Al who nodded in agreement.

Mattie laughed softly and turned around, "Yeah fruit is pretty good." He said as he continued cooking, flipping the last pancake onto the rest.

"Are they done?" Alfred asked as he sat down at the kitchen table pulling Gil to sit next to him. Then leaning over murmuring, "You alright? You seem kinda stressed?"

Taking the seat next to Alfred, Gilbert nodded and replied softly, "Yeah, dude I'm fine just a bit nervous, ya know?" Then dropping his voice further, "People just, well, I don't exactly look, uh, normal." He finished looking down.

Alfred nodded silently, "Yeah, I know but look at my family they don't care."

"I know, just habit."He replied.

"It's cool, dude."

Alfred looked up at the sound of a plate dropping on the table in front of him to see an irritated Matthew standing there.

"Mathieu!" Francis exclaimed, "Please, do your best to be polite we have a guest over."

Mattie rolled his eyes and shrugged sitting down, "Anyway, Alfred, what I was saying was, yes they are done and you can get a plate for you and your friend."

Alfred nodded murmuring apologies before a knock rang out from the door. Jumping up he said, "Don't worry I got it." Then rushing over he pulled the door open. "Hey, who is it?" He looked down at the slightly smaller man in front of him. "Oh, hey uncle Artie." He got out before the voice his head yelped as if in pain. ' _No. No. No. nonononono'_ Was all he heard before everything went black.


	7. Denial?

**_AN: Okay, I know its been like eons since we last uploaded and I'm suuuuuper sorry y'all. Its been really stressful with the move and all that jazz and me and the other Author both hit like major writers' block. We had no idea how to write the chapter without giving too terribly much away heh. Anyways here it is I hope you like it. What do you think will happen next? Let us know and please dont forget to favorite and Follow :)_**

Alfred awoke to a face inches from his own, the red eyes watched him worriedly.

"Alfred? Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" the questions were fired off rapidly and accompanied with a thick German accent.

"Gil, relax I'm fine," Alfred replied as he sat up, trying not to wince at the pain that was shooting through his head. Gentle hand pushed him back down onto the couch.

"No, Al you need to rest you-" the rest of what Gilbert was saying was drowned out by Alfred's head starting to rant.

' _It's him don't you see. Arthur Kirland, A.K. it's so simple how did I miss it,'_ the voice said excitedly ' _he has to know where ev-'_ " _Oh knock it off, there's no way it's Uncle Artie, he's an accountant in London, he doesn't even live around here,"_ he snapped back. ' _Yes I know but,'_ it started again. " _No, it's not him and if you want to pull the initial thing, most of his brothers have the initials A.K._ " he thought cutting himself off " _God I'm fucking crazy aren't I, sitting here talking to myself, no wonder they look at me like I'm a freak during the Holidays,"_

"Alfie are you listening to me at all," Gilbert's loud complaining jarred him out of his own self-pity.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Gil. Just my head hurts a little is all, no biggie though," Al replied when he noticed that the older man was waiting for an answer.

"Are you sure?" He murmured, Al could tell he had started to calm down because his accent started to fade. His voice dropped to a whisper, "You passed out when that british guy got here. Did he like do something to ya? He's been talking to Francis since he got here and they just keep looking at us."

"Yes, Gilbert, I'm fine I promise. That british guy over there is my uncle, Arthur. He's a nice guy." Alfred replied smiling as his voice caught their attention, throwing in the last sentence for himself. The American slowly sat back up as he felt a soft hand on his forehead.

"How are you feeling, mon cher?" Francis exclaimed softly as he fretted about.

"Please, Papa, I am fine I promise." he repeated again. ' _Please we both know you are not fine.'_ The voice decided to speak up. _I know but that is besides the point for now we are fine. I am fine._

"Alright alight. I'm sorry." Francis nodded then turned to the shorter british man next to him. "Well, Arthur, I am also sorry to you. Who knew we'd have such excitement today! I will definitely need that second glass of wine." He finished and walked off toward the kitchen.

"Alfred, it's, well, it's nice to see you again." Arthur stuttered slightly and cleared his throat. "Who is this fine young lad with you? I heard you had been out of the house for a few days but I was unsure what had happened."

"Oh, yeah, this is Gilbert we have been hanging out a lot recently. His brother is one of the police officers in town." Alfred smiled, and looked towards the German man sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert, are you an officer as well?" Arthur asked nodding stiffly at Gilbert.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Kirkland. No I am not an officer, but I am the bookkeeper for my father company. I'm sure you've heard of Folkert Beilschmidt? He does quite a bit of work with your older brother. I had no idea that you knew the Kirkland's Al why didn't you tell me?" Gilbert asked turning to Alfred who stared at him blankly, confused at the polite tone the Prussian was now using.

"O-Oh um I didn't know you knew them, sorry Gil," the American replied looking from his uncle to his friend who seem to have engaged in a staring contest of fake smiles.

"Oh how lovely, how is old Folkert doing? I haven't seen him in ages," Arthur said not removing his gaze from Gilbert.

"Oh he is doing wonderfully actually thanks for asking-" Gilbert started only to be interrupted by his phone saying "It's Britney, bitch"

"Oh what a lovely ringtone," Arthur said his smile widening humorlessly.

"I think it's quite wonderful, now if you'll excuse me, Matthias wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important," Gilbert replied not skipping a beat. Alfred watched amused as the older man got up and calmly walked out into the hallway.

"Alfred, I don't trust him, he's just so improper. He isn't the kind of company you usually keep, is something wrong?" Arthur asked turning to the blonde man.

"Uncle, I appreciate the concern," Alfred replied trying not to roll his eyes "but Gilbert is one of the truest friends I've had in awhile,"

"If you say so lad," the Brit replied glancing to the hallway where Gilbert's voice could be heard.

"Matthias Kohler, what on earth is so important that you had to call me right this minute," there was a pause where the man on the other end answered. "No I'm sorry dude but your ringtone is slightly embarrassing in public, I'm at friend's house right now and his entire family just heard that,"

"I do say so, Uncle," Alfred said smiling at the annoyed voice the Prussian was using.

"Yes, Matt, I have friends other than you, now what do you want?" Gilbert asked footsteps sounding from the hallway indicating the man had begun pacing. "Are you kidding me? You called to tell me your hamster ate part of your fish stick?" Another pause followed by a long sigh. "Matthias, dude I love you and everything but that was not worth calling me over, I'm sure Mr. Squeakerton will be fine,"

"He seems quite the charmer," Arthur said standing up placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. " _He's the one we shouldn't trust,"_ the voice muttered causing Alfred to roll his eyes. ' _Oh knock it off, he's never been anything but nice to us, a bit overprotective but nice,'_ the blonde replied to himself.

"He's just a bit eccentric, uncle that's all," Alfred countered, knowing what the comment had truly meant. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow then shook his head with a small smile.

"You've always been a bit eccentric too, haven't you, Alfred?" the man asked, his green eyes softening with the look of fatherly affection.

"You know it uncle," Alfred said grinning at the man at his shoulder. " _How can you trust him, his initials are A.K. and he's always meddling in your life, you idiot,"_ the voice spoke up almost shouting in frustration. ' _Oh for pete's sake, it's not uncle Artie he's not meddling he's just worried about us, he's always been close to me it's not like his interest appeared over-night. Besides he's in England most of the time, he had no way of being part of any of this any more than one of his brother's okay?'_ he replied to himself glancing at Gilbert as he walked back into the room looking exasperated.

"I'm sorry about that," Gil muttered sitting down across from Al. "Matt was a little drunk, a rare occurrence considering his alcohol tolerance,"

"Ahh so he's a drunk?" Arthur asked turning to Gilbert. Alfred glanced at Gil, frowning seeing his usually agreeable friend glare at the Brit.

"No, actually. It happens to be his birthday and he wasn't roped into babysitting for once and wanted to have a little fun," Gilbert replied his voice shaking slightly.

"Uncle Artie please stop. Gil's a good guy I promise," Alfred said before Arthur could reply. Arthur glanced at the teen before nodding.

"I'm sorry, Alfred," he murmured before turning to the albino. "And I'm sorry Gilbert, Alfred tends to, how do I put it? Hmm. Get in with the wrong crowd," he added eyeing the Prussian curiously.

"Uncle please stop," Alfred said feeling his face heat up.

"Mon deiu, Arthur please stop embarrassing him," chuckled Francis as he returned to the room holding two glasses of wine. "You're the reason he never brings friends over and you aren't even here that often!" he added handing the Brit the other glass.

"Well I think that it's time to head home, Gil," Alfred standing up glancing meaningfully at Gilbert who also stood up.

"Oh, Alright, um It was nice to meet you sir," Gil said with an awkward wave to Francis.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well Gilbert! It's so rare Alfred brings friends over please don't be afraid to come over okay? A friend of Alfie is family okay?" Francis said walking over and hugging the Prussian.

"Papa, please don't," Alfred said cringing inwardly watching Gilbert turn bright red.

"Th-thank you sir," Gilbert replied adjusting to awkwardly hug the Frenchmen back.

"And I'm the embarrassing one," Arthur muttered taking a sip of his wine and glancing at Alfred. "Alfred I'm going to be in town for awhile if you'd like to have lunch or something," he added.

"I'll keep that in mind uncle Artie, thank you," The teen replied walking into the kitchen where Matthew was on the phone a familiar sly grin gracing his handsome face.

"Is that so Ivan? I may have to come over if that's the case," Matthew murmured into the phone not noticing his brother had entered the room.

"Eww Mattie gross, don't make me tell papa," Alfred said making a gagging noise and laughing at the horrified look on his brother's face.

"I-I have to go Ivan I'll call you back," Matthew muttered hurriedly into the phone before hanging up and glaring at his brother. "Don't you dare tell papa Alfred, if I get banned from staying at Ivan's I will end you,"

"Relax dude, I just came to say see ya, though obviously Ivan is more important than me," Alfred said sighing dramatically.

"I knew you were fine, I don't worry as much as papa, but I still worry Alfred," the younger said seriously walking towards Alfred. "Please call more often okay? Even if it's just to say hi or something,"

"I-I will Mattie, I promise," Alfred responded confused at why they all seemed to care suddenly. ' _Wait,'_ Alfred thought as it slowly dawned on him. ' _I was the jerk to them, him and Papa always defend me from the rest of the family jesus christ I'm an ass,'_ he thought staring into the worried violet eyes of his brother.

"I see the revelation in your eyes, Al, have you finally grown out of your emo teens?" Mattie asked playfully hugging Alfred tightly. "It'll be nice to have you back," he added in a whisper.

"Al, you uh ready to go?" Gilbert said appearing still a bright shade of red.

"Yeah Gil, I'm ready," Alfred replied patting Mattie on the back stepping away. "I'll call more I promise Mattie," he added heading towards the door.

"See ya Alfie and Gil," Matthew said with a wave picking up the phone.

"Bye Papa and uncle Artie," Al shouted opening the door gesturing for Gilbert to walk through.

"Goodbye," came the chorus of both voices as the door snapped shut.

"So, what'd you think of my family Gilbert?" Alfred asked staring at the back of the albinos head as they walked to Al's truck.

"Well, they were uh, friendly to say the least," Gilbert said laughing slightly getting into the driver's seat.

"They always have been, well at least my dad and Mattie have," Alfred responded getting in the car stretching.

"If the rest of your family is like Arthur I can assume they aren't the friendliest upon first meeting," Gilbert muttered starting the truck and backing out.

"Nah, the rest of my family hates me with a passion, I dunno why," Al said leaning his head against the window looking out.

"I'm sure you're being over dramatic, Alfie," Gilbert said turning the radio up.

'Hmm, maybe I doubt it, but maybe," Alfred yawned as he wathced the sights flicker past.


	8. The Mansion (Can We Get Anymore Cliche)

**Hey y'all how are you doing? I know its been awhile as it always is and Mapleisbae120 and I really do appreciate your patience. Things got really hectic again. We also now have 4 kittens to take care of lol. Anyway I'll keep this semi-short, and please don't be afraid to interact with us either Maple or I do read the reviews and they make our day and give us the motivation to keep the story going.**

Alfred awoke yawning, feeling the increasingly familiar weight of Gilbert. It had been a week since finding the map, they had spent it deciphering where it started looking at an overview of the town and such. They had figured it out last night, the trail lead straight to the old mansion. A classic name, people in this town weren't very creative, Alfred noted as he stood up stretching.

"Come on, Gilly, time to get up and investigate things." Alfred said as he looked out the window, the brightness of the day shining through it.

"No, can't I just sleep a bit longer." Came the muffled response from the bed.

"No, Gil, it's already noon, we gotta go. Plus, aren't you excited to find out what's in the mansion." Alfred replied pulling on a clean pair of pants before leaning onto the bed. "C'mon, it's gonna be tons of fun."

"It's going to be walking around a dusty, gross, haunted mansion." Gilbert mumbled as he turned his head, looking at Alfred. "But, I guess I can't let you go alone."

Alfred grinned and stood back up as he watched the older man stretch out on the bed before, dramatically throwing off the blanket and sit up. He couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on his back. It was of the Prussian eagle, there was a lot more history to it than that, of which Alfred had gained a quite lengthy history lesson when he asked. The bird was large and its wings stretched from shoulder to shoulder with its head on the nape of his neck and feet coming about halfway down his back.

Alfred's staring was cut off by a black shirt being pulled on and Gilbert turning around and smiling.

"You ready to go? Or did you get me up just so you could stare at my awesomeness?" The man said with a laugh before yawning and standing up. Alfred blushed but held his ground rolling his eyes.

"You wish that's why, Gilbert," the man responded turning away. " _Did you notice the little beauty mark by the bird's beak?"_ asked the little voice curiously. Alfred frowned and turned around Gilbert still had his back turned to Alfred and was bent down tying his shoe. ' _I guess I'll have to wait until tonight,'_ he thought, before letting out a small squeak of surprise as the shirt disappeared from the man's back.

"What the hell?! How the frick frack snick snack did my shirt end up on the floor?" the Prussian exclaimed in surprise picking up his neatly folded shirt from the floor next to his feet. Alfred shrugged, grinning when he saw the small dot next to the beak before the the shirt reappeared.

"Dude that was so weird, how does that even happen?" Alfred inquired pulling on his shoes watching the older man as he looked around trying to figure out how the hell it had happened. ' _How did it happen?'_ Al asked himself heading towards the stairs.

"I have no idea," Gilbert muttered following Alfred. "Weird things have been happening lately, you don't think we picked up a ghost at the graveyard did we?"

"I hope not," Alfred shuddered, he hated ghosts. "It's not like you can punch a ghost in the face if it's being a dick, no it's all invisible and ghosty and shit. That just ain't right, " he added climbing the stairs.

"The pure beauty of your words will never cease to amaze me, Alfred, you know that," Gilbert said amusedly going over to the fridge pulling out a carton of orange juice and grabbing a glass.

"Thanks, Gil, I know," Alfred replied hopping onto one of the stools. "Can you get me a glass too?"

"Only if you promise that if I don't like the stupid creepy house that we can leave," Gilbert said holding the glass just out of Alfred's reach.

"You can leave at anytime, Gil. You're the one making yourself come, not me," Alfred said leaning forward more and taking the glass.

"Dude, you couldn't go on your own and you know it," Gilbert said jokingly.

"I was going to do it on my own anyways," Alfred said coldly before frowning. ' _Where the hell did that come from?'_ he thought. "I'm sorry Gil I don't know what that was, I really am glad you decided to help me," Alfred said looking at Gilbert's whose face had fallen slightly.

"Well I can stay if you want," he muttered leaning back pouring himself a glass.

"No! Please come with me you keep a calm head when it comes to this stuff I'd probably just get angry and burn the house down if it doesn't have what I need," Alfred said quickly standing and knocking the stool over. "I'm pretty sure burning down an ancient house is like illegal so you gotta be there,"

"Please be careful you almost crushed Missy with the stool," the other man replied bending down to pet the terrified cocker spaniel.

"I'm sorry." Alfred murmured before leaning down and petting the smaller dog.

"It's okay. Luddy almost ran her over once with his truck, if she can survive that I think she's good." Gilbert laughed softly as he stood up and cracked his back. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred responded, voice shaking slightly not knowing it it was from nervousness or something unknown. "You can drive I will give you directions." He added softly.

He sighed softly as he hoisted a small pack onto his back filled with safety supplies and snacks. For some odd reason, he didn't trust himself enough to drive. " _What don't you want to go? Are you afraid of what you might find?"_ A small voice taunted. ' _No, I just don't like going there.'_ He retaliated at the voice in his head. The man couldn't help but think back to the only other time he had been to the old place. He shuddered as he hopped into the passenger seat of his truck and tucked his backpack in between the two of them.

The truck started with ease, as they pulled out of the drive and onto the road headed for downtown, it wouldn't be a long trip and he knew it, but that fact also had him terrified.

"What's wrong, kid?" A concerned voice asked as Alfred glanced over at the driver. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost and we haven't even gotten there yet." Gilbert laughed as he turned up the long winding road that would take them to the mansion.

"Huh? Oh well, I have been here once before, kinda the reason they condemned the place actually." The American joked voice still shaking faintly, "Me and a couple of friends came up here in our freshman year of high school being the stupid kids we were, we dared each other to go in. Well, I was the one who accepted the dare.

You see, my brother wasn't with me and he was usually the voice of reason. The group of us included these two really, like I mean really, cute exchange girls from like Ukraine or Belarus, I dunno somewhere around there. I wanted to impress them. So, the dare was that you had to go in and go up to the second floor and wave out the window to prove you went in and all that jazz. Also, if you were brave enough you had to take something from the house.

So, I went in. I was fifteen and the house had been abandoned for years like nobody remembers the last time someone lived there. There are also way too many urban legends to count about who lived there and why nobody else lived there.

Continuing, I climbed the wooden stairs leading up to the porch and head into the house, the front door had been knocked in for years. When I get in there it's a mess of old creepy furniture and stuff and I didn't want to be in there at all, Thus, I decided to skip the exploring and head straight upstairs and get it over with.

The stairs were to the right of me and I had glanced back and saw everyone watching. I walked over to the stairs and started to climb up them when I heard someone walking above me. I already told you, I hate ghosts and all of that. So, I was not happy, I was already nervous but now that I was alone in there it was so much worse. The hall the stairs came up to was messy but no living thing was in there with me. I walked down the hall and looked over each room to see what ones had a window to the front of the house. I had turned around and was walking back towards the other side of the hallway with walls on one side and the fence at the top of the stairs on the other when I got a really bad feeling. Then, suddenly I felt something slam into my chest and send me flying over the railing and down the stairs. See, it's easy to say an animal or something but I wasn't exactly a small kid, I was pretty tall and a lot of muscle. Not to mention I didn't see anything. Like nothing at all. I had looked in every room.

I was thrown down the stairs and I was knocked out. Like all I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with a cast on my leg. I had broken it but not to badly. Apparently, my brother had came and found me then called the police and medics. They condemned the place shortly after saying that they had been looking for an excuse for years but never got around to it."

Gilbert sat silently listening to the story before cocking his head in confusion, "Well, how did your brother find you? What about your friends?" He wondered.

"Oh yeah, that's also a pretty creepy part. Well, a few people that were there that night came to visit me while in the hospital. I asked them why they had just left me there and they said that they had seen somebody pull back the curtain on the second floor then wave to them before walking back into the room and they had thought it was me. But as I said there was nobody up there. So, when I didn't come out they figured I was either exploring or left out the back to meet up with them or scare them. After a while, my brother got worried and went over to their house and asked what happened then he came for me."

Alfred smiled and pointed ahead, "You will have to pull off of the road here to park. There is a fence up ahead we will have to hope over. Instead of actually boarding up the house, they decided putting a giant fence around it would do the trick."

The other man nodded, still processing the story that he had been told before pulling over and parking the car. "You ready?" He almost whispered as if wishing the quieter he was the less real it was.

"Yeah." Came the equally soft response. The sound of the truck doors opening and closing shattered the dream like state the story had induced. As they walked up to the large chain-link fence, they froze at the sight of it.

"Well, looks like we aren't the first with this idea, huh?" Alfred laughed softly, "Let's just hope they aren't still here." He continued gesturing to the pulled back section of the fence.

"Well at least we don't have to climb it." Gilbert grinned as he ducked through the hole.

"This is true your fatass probably couldn't get over it." Alfred grinned looking at the albino as he followed through the comment in turn caused the german man to puff out his chest frowning slightly.

"Wanna bet? I so could hop that fence." He replied defensively.

"Gilly, I was kidding you can put the guns away." Al laughed as he lead the way up the steep trail hoping the humor would put off the growing dread in his stomach.


	9. The Mansion (Part 2)

_**AN: Howdy Y'all, I know it's been awhile yet again, but Maple and I kinda hit hard times and also writers block. We didn't want to give you a crappy chapter and hopefully we didn't. Thank you all so much for your continued support it means so much to Maple and I. I promise that your patience will be reward with an upcoming fluff chapter. As always don't forget to favorite, follow and review! We love seeing what you think is going to happen and your theories of who A.K. could be.**_

As it turned out it did not. Humor was great in most situations but that this point the laughter was forced and nervous as they walked silently side-by-side. The grass and bushes had been pushed to the ground creating something like a deer path but with the sound of it or lack thereof. There hadn't been many or any animals around.

Soon, the small dirt path gave way to a slightly wider gravel path leading up to a small wrought iron fence, at most being four or five feet high and more likely for decoration than to keep anything out or in for that matter. The path lead them up to an archway in the fence with a small latched gate. Alfred stared at the gate. Then adjusting he looked beyond the fence a small cemetery was laid out in front of them. Going perhaps ten feet to the left and another ten to the right and maybe about twenty to the other side. The gravel path continued through the sacred ground and smaller paths shot out from the main one in between rows of headstones.

Without thinking, Alfred pushed gently on the gate. With soft groan of protest, the gate opened, its hinges squeaking as he walked through it. The air felt different, as if walking through the archway lead them to a mysterious land that had yet to be discovered and not some devoid of life mansion in the middle of the woods.

" _Home."_ A small heartbroken sound rang through his head. He flinched and his heart hurt for someone or thing he did not understand.

"Hey, Al, you okay?" Gilbert whispered softly placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. The other man jumped.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm good. I think." Alfred chuckled nervously. _What the hell?_ He sighed as he looked into the deep red eyes of his new best friend. They were filled with concern.

"Maybe, we should head back. Ya know, until you are feeling better?" Gil suggested, having yet to enter the cemetery.

Alfred laughed and turned around fully, "What are you? A chicken?" His eyebrow arched as he watched the other's face. While a small feeling of unease held tight to him he knew he had to continue tonight.

"Me?" Gilbert gasped clutching his hand over his heart dramatically. "Me? A chicken? Alfred how dare you" His laugh interrupted his performance. "I am not the one who is afraid of ghosts, sir."

"Listen I have very good reason to fear those sneaky bastards." Alfred said walking further into the grounds.

"Ahh, yes one of course how could I forget, one of those 'sneaky bastards' as you so eloquently put, attacked you," Gilbert said continuing his dramatic narration, a slight hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Gil whether you believe me or not, it happened," Alfred snapped back at the Prussian. Gilbert said nothing and merely shrugged looking genuinely confused at something.

"Alfred I believe you it's just, I don't want to ya know, most people want to live their life in blissful ignorance," the albino countered flashing a sheepish grin. Alfred nodded he understood perfectly, but after the experience at this house there was no denying it.

"Anyways, let's get going. The faster we get in the faster we can get out," Alfred muttered ignoring the odd pang of sadness at the thought of leaving.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps and we aren't even inside yet." Gil muttered shivering as a cool breeze blew past them.

The duo made their way towards the dilapidated building. The wooden porch wrapped around the right side of the building out of view. The mansion itself sat sadly in front of them. There was a balcony that stuck out on the second floor just above the porch that warped around the Victorian style tower. The building was huge but nature had worked its magic and reclaimed the majority of it. Ivy grew up the sides clinging to life were it could and various other plants sprung out of cracks in the roof and porches.

Alfred stared at the building in awe. Having only been here once before and even then feeling oddly comfortable in what was now a decrepit home. A strong wave of deja vu washed over him as he stood there. Just before making the first step onto the stairs to the porch, the breeze blew once more this time bringing with it a small flash of white before the familiar darkness washed over him.

* * *

' _What the hell?' Alfred thought to himself as he pushed himself up from the ground. Expect it wasn't him making the movements. He wasn't incontrol of his body at all. Looking around everything was different but the same. He was standing in front of the mansion as he was a second ago just things were different. The mansion was brightly colored and only a small ivy plant grew in the garden next to it. The house was beautiful. The forest was different as well there was more of a clearing and a path leading out to what he assumed was the main road. His body was walking inside the large chestnut front door._

 _The inside was far more beautiful than he could have imagined; there were floral carvings lining the tall hallways, a large gold framed mirror hung on the wall. Upon glancing in. His breath caught._

 _This wasn't him. No. Not at all. Well they were similar. Just a shorter stockier build and a dark brown hair, but the same warm face, high cheekbones and sharp jawline, and the same piercing blue eyes he had looked into almost everyday in the mirror. They looked as if they could be brothers._

 _The man in the mirror shook his head and smiled before continuing down the hallway into what looked like to be a parlor. There were sofas and chairs around the fireplace and many large portraits on the walls. He closed and locked the door behind him._

 _He walked up to one of the smaller portraits and carefully pulled it down. Behind it was a small safe. Quickly by the light of the fire and the small gas lit chandelier the room smelled sweet like baked goods. The man reached to the safe and turned the numbers to read 1-9-1-1 before pulling it open. He moved a key and pulled out a stack of papers quickly paging through them._

' _The map and the key from the grave!' Alfred thought excitedly. The map looked newer but it was the same one, it had the same signature on it and the key was the same it looked far newer now but it was the same intricate little key._

 _He went though a few more papers before settling on one it looked like some sort of court document. Reading over bits of it it appeared to be a will for a man named David Jones it left property and a other belongings to a man named Rowan Kirkland. Under the will was a letter addressed to the later. The letter was shakily written with ink blots all over the page and quite a few lines crossed out it was dated for August 17th, 1872. For the most part it seemed to outline that who ever David was, he was having a sort of break down._

 _Before he could read the rest of the letter it was folded up and placed in an envelope. The rest of the papers were placed back in the safe and the key on top of them. The safe was closed with a thud and a blinding white light spread across his vision before the darkness pulled him in._

* * *

"Alfred! Al! Hey buddy wake up." Came the panicked voice from above him.

"Wha-" Alfred mumbled sitting up slowly. "What happened?" Blinking rapidly, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light shining in his eyes. "Gil! I'm good." His tone changed as he pushed the small flashlight out of his face.

"Sorry." The albino murmured as he turned the flashlight off and placed it in his pocket. "Are you alright? You just kinda fell over, I wasn't sure what happened."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no I'm okay." Alfred smiled as he remembered the flashback like experience. It had been so real. ' _I guess there's only one way to know.'_ He nodded to himself as he gently pushed himself up from the ground. "C'mon, Gilly, we got some exploring to do."

His friend eyed him wearly, "You sure your feeling up to it? This is the second time I've seen you drop like that. You sure we shouldn't go to the doctor or something instead?" His voice was filled with concern as he carefully placed his hand on the teens shoulder.

"I'm sure." Alfred persisted, "I know where we've got to go so we won't be long, okay?"

The older man nodded still looking apprehensive of the entire situation. Alfred shrugged the hand off of his shoulder and held Gilberts hand in his own. Before turning around and leading the way into the mansion.

Inside was just as he remembered it from four years ago; paint chipping off the walls, holes scattered throughout the building, creaking with ever step he took, but the oddest thing was the sense of familiarity that remained. Unlike the last time he was here, he was now much more aware of the homey feeling the run down building had, combined with that of the flashback was more than enough to put him on edge.

Taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip on Gilberts hand and walked through the desolate hall. As he passed the now cracked mirror, a pang of sadness ran down him. _I just saw it, it was beautiful._ Sighing softly, he glanced into a corner of the mirror the slight fear that it wouldn't be his face staring back at him. Yet, there he was. A small wave of relief washed over him as he stared back at himself before looking at the taller man next to him holding eye contact through the mirror.

The pair jumped as there was a sudden crash from the next room. Fear glossed over Alfreds eyes as he looked up to his friend.

Gilbert nodded in response and with a quick squeeze of Alfred's hand, he pulled him slowly towards the door where there thud was heard.

"What do you think it was?" Al asked voice barely a whisper. The crashing had snapped him out of the homey trace the house had him in.

Gilbert shrugged in return before attempting to throw the door open, the large door squeaked in protest but gave way with a bang as it flew back against the wall.

As the door was opened, Alfred almost expected the parlor to look the same as it did when he had seen it in his dream. He quickly realized this was not the case as he poked his head past Gil and saw into the room. It matched the rest of the house most of the chairs were gone and the ones that remained were moldy and ripped open, the fireplace was the most intact only missing a few bricks that had probably crumbled over the years, and there were still some paintings left on the walls most of them were now faded and barely recognizable.

 _That's the one._ The thought popped into his head as he saw the smaller picture. It was the one the safe should be behind.

Before he could go to the painting another thud from across the the room stopped him in his tracks. His blood ran cold as he slowly turned around looking at his friend, who was staring at the couch.

"Hello?" Gilbert murmured as he slowly made his way towards the couch. Glancing back he added "Shut the door,"

"I don't know how a door would stop a ghost," Alfred muttered shutting the door, turning back to Gilbert.

"It might not be a ghost," Gilbert retorted picking up a loose floorboard and gently poking the couch. A loud _Hiss_ erupted followed by frantic scratching as a shadow ran towards the door. Alfred let out a less than manly screech jumping back before letting out a breathless laugh.

"A cat, it was just a cat," Alfred said the soft laughter turning into hysterical laughter that Gilbert quickly joined in on.

"O-open the do-door and let it out," the older man choked out in between breaths.

Alfred nodded slowly recovering and wiping his tears away, as soon as he cracked the door open the cat came out of hiding and bolted out.

"Well, that was fun." Alfred sighed as he looked looked back at the portrait. That was it. He nodded to himself and walked over to it and carefully removed it from the wall.

"Woah!" Gilbert exclaimed tilting his head, "How did you know that was there?"

"Magic." Alfred replied smirking as he carefully put in the combination. _He is right. How did I know this? And the dream was obviously real, so where did it come from?_ He thought to himself almost hoping the voice that had accompanied him would speak up. _Huh? Nothing? Thanks for being quiet now._

The safe opened with a little force, looking inside there were papers in there. He pulled them out carefully. Looking through them as if they were going to crumble at any second. _The will. Two half written letters. A small note. And a ring?_ Carefully laying the papers down he turned the ring over in his hand, it had a crest with a lion on it and what looked like an emerald. _Odd I know this from somewhere._ He shook his head, slipping the ring into his pocket then turned to Gilbert who was watching him grinning.

"So? What did ya find?" Gil smiled excited to finally have another clue.

"Um, not much. Here." They turned over the letters reading what was legible. "Honestly, it just kinda sounds like a crazy person writing it." Alfred continued as he stared down at one of the half written pages, it was similar to the one in his dream. _Maybe a rough draft?_ He attempted to read over it again. "It looks like he's confessing something to this Rowan guy."

"Yeah whatever it is it can't be good, maybe we can find something at the library they keep old public records. What's the other note say?" GIlbert asked softly as he turned over each letter with surprising care.

"Um, it looks like another note from the ever mysterious A.K." Al sighed as he handed the note to Gilbert. "Seems like another warning to me."

"'To whoever, finds this there are things in this world that you can never truly understand. These powers and forces have the ability to hurt people as they have done in this house. If you need help, you know where to find me. A.K.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert groaned.

"Who knows." Alfred adjusted as he helped Gilbert put the papers into his backpack. "Anyway, let's get out of here this place is starting to creep me out."

"Agreed."


End file.
